The Truly Hungry
by HungerGuy
Summary: It's the 79th Hunger Games and these tributes are all well known. They are all YA protagonists from several series such as Vampire Academy,Percy Jackson, and Wake. Please Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

The Truly Hungry

What happens when several YA protagonists are thrust into an arena forced to kill each other? Who will come up on top and who will fall like the others?

Janie Hannagan- Wake Series

Cabel Strummer- Wake Series

Katniss Everdeen- The Hunger Games

Gale Hawthorne- The Hunger Games

Rose Hathaway- Vampire Academy

Christian Ozera- Vampire Academy

Luce Price- Fallen

Daniel Grigori- Fallen

Bella Cullen- Twilight

Edward Cullen- Twilight

Percy Jackson- The Lightening Thief

Annabeth Chase- The Lightening Thief

Harry Potter- Harry Potter Series

Hermione Granger- Harry Potter Series

Ever Bloom- The Immortals Series

Damen Auguste- The Immortals Series

Vladimir Todd- The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd

Meredith Brookstone- The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd

Tally Youngblood- Uglies

David- Uglies

Clary Fray- City of Bones

Jace Wayland- City of Bones

Maximum "Max" Ride- Maximum Ride

Fang- Maximum Ride

"Ladies and Gentlemen lets meet the seventy-eighth annual hunger games contestants!" Caesar Flickerman says to the audience. "First up, Maximum Ride!" he yells to the audience. A tall girl with brown hair and blonde streaks than walks on stage. She is dressed in a sleek black leather dress. "So Maxim…" Caesar says until Maximum interrupts him. "It's Max. No one calls Maximum." She says fiercely. "Okay then, Max do you think you'll win the hunger games?" Caesar asks. "I know I won't die first," she says jokingly. "Who do you think will then?" he asks. "I don't want to discourage the others but I know it'll…" Max says when the buzzer cuts her off short. She then walks off stage. The interviews are now only a minute long. The capitol wanted to get to the games quickly this year. "Fang," Caesar asks in a strange manner. Then a really tall guy with black hair and tan skin walks onto the stage. He is dressed in complete black. "So Fang, what kind of name is that anyway?" Caesar asks friendly. "I changed it. I hated my old one," he replies. "What was your old one then," Caesar asks. "It doesn't matter. All I know is that I'll win the hunger games no matter what" he says in a deep voice. The buzzer then goes off. One by one every one is called. Clary and Jace from District 2 are fierce. Tally from District 3 is confident she'll survive. David is funny. Meredith from District 4 is joyful and bubbly. Vladimir "Vlad" is the most mysterious out of any the tributes. Ever from District 5 is sexy at first but then she slaps Caesar and gets kicked off stage. Damen is hopeful. Hermione from District 6 is smart and uptight. Harry is excited to be part of something as big as the games. Annabeth from 7 is nervous and frightened of the cameras. Percy is humble. Bella from 8 is also humble. Edward is sly. Luce from 9 is scared but hides it very well. Daniel is unlikeable. Rose from 10 is sexy and funny. Christian is cunning and proud. Katniss from 11 is self-centered. Gale is confident and funny. Janie is humble and shy. Cabel is funny and fun. Then they post the scoreboards. Usually it would have been before the interviews, but with only a minute they didn't have time to discuss them.

Fang-10

Max-11

Jace-9

Clary-7

David-5

Tally-8

Vlad-7

Meredith-5

Damen- 8

Ever-8

Harry-7

Hermione-8

Percy- 6

Annabeth- 7

Edward- 9

Bella-5

Daniel-9

Luce- 5

Christian- 9

Rose-11

Gale-10

Katniss-11

Cabel- 7

Janie- 6

"But wait, we have a brand new twist," Caesar says. "All 24 tributes will be in the same room and their true opinions will be revealed." All the contestants are shocked. The Tributes are then escorted to a circle shaped room. Chairs are around the whole room. Everyone sits in a random manner. Caesar than walks in. He asks Janie a question.

JANIE'S POV

"Janie, who do you think will win the games?" he asks me. I think about the question. District 11's or District 1's? They're my toughest competition. That other girl who scored and eleven doesn't look nearly as scary. She actually looks like an easy kill. "Cabel or Max," I answer. I picked Cabel just because we're dating and Max because she seems the most intimidating. "Great picks!" Caesar says. I feel as if I dug my own grave. My sponsors must think I have no confidence. I just screwed myself over.

LUCE'S POV

I start to grind my teeth as he walks closer to me. I pray to God he'll skip me. But since I'm me, he doesn't. "Luce who do you think will be the hardest to kill?" Caesar asks me. Daniel without a doubt in my mind. "Daniel," I practically scream out. He is nearly impossible to kill. But I've seen Katniss with a bow. What if she gets her hands on a starshot? Danies says he'll do whatever it takes to make sure I win the games. This is my last chance at life after all. If I die no more reincarnation. But if I do win, then how am I supposed to live when there's nothing to live for once he's gone?


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say this in the first chapter; I don't own the hunger games or any of these series. P.S Review! I need help to decide who'll win! Please!

PERCY'S POV

I'm begging the gods Caesar won't choose me. If I wet my pants in front of national TV I'll die of embarrassment right now. I am terrified of the cameras and could barely get through the interviews. Luckily he doesn't pick me. My prayers must have been answered because Caesar asks Tally who she thinks will be the easiest target. She says I am. I feel amused because she doesn't know how much power I really have.

EVER'S POV

My face is burning of anger and embarrassment. Why did I slap Caesar? The Goth guy, Vlad I think, said something to me right before my interview. I can read most of most the tribute's minds. Everyone's except Bella's, Edward's, Daniel's, Rose's, and Annabeth's. There is something wrong with them. They're not human. Are they immortals? I can sense their feelings though. Bella feels nothing but sorrow. Edward feels angry and regret. Daniel feels desperate for the time. Rose and Annbeth both feel excited. That excitement scares me. Wait why I am scared? Nothing can kill an immortal… I think.

HARRY'S POV

"Me and Hermione are both ready for the games," I tell Caesar. "I have no doubt in my mind that we'll both be in the top three," I add. We've faced worse things. I think I can handle a few idiotic teens. Our mentors know about our magic and they said to never use anything too big to notice.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to reveal everything to know about the tributes now!" Caesar says. The tributes now look confused and scared. "Let's do this quickly. Fang and Max are half-human and half-bird hybrids. Ever and Damen are immortals. Edward, Bella, and Christian are vampires. Rose and Vlad are both half-human half-vampires. Percy and Annabeth are both children of Greek gods. Harry and Hermione are wizards. Janie can go into people's dreams. And the rest are regular humans!" He says. He then leaves the room and the door behind locks itself. Their isn't another way out. The tributes are now locked in this room being forced to confront their greatest enemies.


	3. Confront

KATNISS'S POV

I'm shocked to find this all this out. I mean all these creatures are real. And they're my competition. Immortals? How the hell are you supposed to kill them? Then Ever walks toward me and says "You can't." How did she know what I was thinking? "Well, you and your boyfriend can't both live. One of you will have to die, even if the capitol kills you themselves. And I'd be scared if I were you. After all you did slap Caesar," I tell her. She storms off and Gale comes. "I see you had a chat with Ever," he says almost jokingly. "She has some kind of mind reading power or something," I tell him. "I wonder what powers the others must have." I ask him while watching Rose and Hermione talk. It doesn't matter because I'll do anything to win.

VLAD'S POV

Everyone knows everything, which might be to my advantage. I can finally use my powers in public and I already made allies and enemies. On the ally side I got Meredith, Percy, and Annabeth. On the enemy side, Ever and Damen. Two of the toughest to kill. I see Ever talking to Rose and Damen talking to Christian. Allies Maybe? Maybe I shouldn't have made her look like an idiot if front of her sponsors. But it was funny to watch her get kicked off stage. Compulsion is a great power.

EVER'S POV

That Goth guy is doomed. I can't believe he made me do that. I don't enjoy killing people, but I've done it before and I'm willing to do it again. I mean Haven and Drina, will Goth guy join the list. Rose leaves and Damen arrives. "I got Christian on our side, what about Rose?" He asks me. "Same. Goth guy will regret he made me slap Caesar," I tell Damen. Why did I did I listen to him anyway?

ROSE'S POV

"Why did you get in an alliance with Ever?" Luce asks me. "She's an immortal who can't die. I think that pretty much explains it," I tell her. She then leaves and talks to Janie. After she's gone I wonder why I picked Ever. She can't die is the only reason I have and want. But how I am going to kill her then I ask myself. It doesn't matter I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. And then there's Christian. Oh god. How I am going to watch Lissa's love die or worse kill him myself. I won't be able to live with myself. But if I can handle attempting to kill my own love I think I can handle it.

GALE'S POV

"I think we should be allies," Fang tells me. "How about it. Me, Max, you and Katniss," he asks me. "I'm sorry, but no," I tell him. He then walks off going towards Bella and Edward. He and Max are top contenders here, but me and Katniss need to distance ourselves from them. An announcement is then made from out of nowhere. "Tributes, this year the games will be even more different. Due to some of the contestants being of supernatural origin, this year all contestants must be in an alliance of four or more. We wish you luck and may the odds be ever in you favor." Damn it. I had the perfect opportunity to ally myself and Katniss with two of the strongest tributes. "Katniss, who's left?" I ask her. "Hermione and Harry," she says. I see who's in alliances. Luce, Daniel, Janie, and Cabel are all in a group. Rose, Christian, Ever, and Damen are all in an alliance. Clary, Tally, Jace, and David are in one to. Percy, Annabeth, Vlad, and Meredith are all in one. Fang is now in one with the Cullens and Max. That leaves us with Harry and Hermione. We all gather up together. "So can you kill vampires?" I ask without a hesitation. "I mean there's about five here," I tell them. "We don't know we never faced them before. We haven't faced any of these types of beings," Hermione tells me. Unbelievable, they don't even know.

BELLA'S POV

I don't want to move. I don't want to blink. I don't want to do anything. Not only am I being forced to kill people, am I also being hit by the fact that my life will soon end. If not mine then Edward's. Life without Edward is a fate worse than death. I just want to stop doing everything and start to cry. That is if I could cry. My group is strong, but there are other vampires and worse a guy that can actually kill vampires. I heard Tally asking Jace if he could kill a vampire and he said yes. If I can only hold Nessie in my arms again… "I can't do this. Not with you here," I tell Edward. "I know. It hurts me thinking about the arena," he tells me. The ceiling then lifts down I buffet of food. It has every food imaginable. On one end of the table is blood. The other side fruit and vegetables. In the middle meat. I, Edward, Christian, and Vlad huddle around the blood section. They have human and animal. Rose eats normal food though. Luce starts to come toward me. "I have something to tell you. It's about Edward…" She tells me. What can she possibly know about Edward? They've never met before and even if they did he would've told me. "I'm sure it's nothing," I say to her. "No, it's something he did to you over and over again," she tells me. "What are you talking about?" I ask her. "Do you believe in reincarnation? Like being reborn," she asks me. "I haven't thought about it," I say confused. "Well I've learned to look into my past lives, and you're in them," she says. "Edward is there too and he does something horrible─" she's about to finish her sentence when Edward bumps into her and takes me away. "What was that about?" I ask him. "Nothing, I just don't want you to talk to her ever again." Edwards says harshly. "You don't tell me what to do. I want to know what you did." I say to him. He hasn't acted like this since the whole Jacob thing. I run to Luce and ask her to finish what she was going to say. "You've been born multiple times and every time you die," she says to me. "Edward is the cause for your death. In your passed lives he would kill you and drink your blood," she tells me. I am shocked by this. I feel anger and betrayal. How could he kill me and watch me lose all the life within me.

JANIE'S POV

Ever's sleeping near me and I get sucked in. Her world is beautiful and she and Damen look beautiful in it. But I see a red headed girl get a knife and stab her. Then I see a guy with a blonde hair is tormenting her with a bottle. An antidote, I think, is mere inches from her grasp. Finally, some Goth girl is battling it out with her. After all the enemies and everything, it appears that she and Damen can finally be together. However, once they kiss he falls apart in ashes. I wake up and see so is Ever. What does that dream mean? Why did Damen fall apart when they kissed? Who were those people? I tell Cabel about the dream and he also doesn't understand it. The doors open and everyone hurries out. I can't help but ask Ever what her dream mean't. "I can't help what I dream, nobody does." She tells me. She then runs off. I get to my room and lock the door and go on the internet. I look up where she's from, who those people are, and everything else. Ultimately, I learn about her family's death and that the Goth girl's name is Haven. Everything else doesn't appear. But they are immortals, so they might've been around since before electricity.

ANNABETH'S POV

I'm re-watching the 77th games for a ninth time. I need to see how the victor won and how I can improve his methods. I need to figure out what to do if we're in the desert. Percy is about useful as a rock there. Vlad worries me. His taste for blood scares me. Will he attack us for blood or what? Meredith is the only normal human in our group and I already feel too attached to her. I can't get my head out of the game. I make a list of the most dangerous tributes.

Fang

Katniss

Rose

Max

Gale

Jace

They are the toughest to outsmart and beat. Ever and Damen are immortals but I am not all scared of them or their powers, whatever they are. I make a mental list of things to do there.

Get some of the most valuable supplies

Kill as many people you can at the cornucopia

Set a camp up

Never let my guard down

Win the games.

CABEL'S POV

The capitol has set these games up to be the most vicious, blood filled, and violent out of all of them. How did the capitol even know about the tributes secrets anyway? There's a knock on my door and when I open the door, Ever is there. "What are you doing here," I ask. "We need to talk about Janie," she tells me. "What about Janie," I say. "She has an interesting power. I want you two in my alliance," she says to me. "What about Rose and Christian," I ask her. "I can sense theirs something special about Janie," she tells me. "And for the other two, I already figured out what to do. When the four of us get together me and Damen kill them and team up with you. And you do the same thing with Luce and Daniel," she explains to me. "No! I won't backstab them to join you," I shout at her. "I trust you even less now. Now go!" I scream at her. "This is your last chance to join us or else," she says threateningly. "Hit me with your best shot," I reply. She then exits. I close the door and say to myself "What the hell is wrong with cheerleaders?" before going to bed.

HERMIONE'S POV

One more hour until the games and I'm spending it with my stylist, Mara. I drink some water and prepare for the worst. I sit on a chair thinking about the competition, the tributes, and the arena. "All tributes must now stand on the platform," is announced. I stand on it and tell myself I'll survive. "Good luck Hermione," is all Mara says to me. "Thank you and you will see me soon," I tell her. The platform then rises and I see the most amazing arena of all time. All 24 of us are around the cornucopia, which contains weapons and other things. We're on top of an Aztec pyramid and on the floor is a marvelous rainforest. But looks are very deceiving. In the third quarter quell the arena looked like a tropical paradise, but within lied unspeakable horrors. It was similar to a clock, and Johanna Mason won for a second time. I think we only have 30 seconds until the buzzer rings and the games really begin. However I see David from district 3 has vomited on the floor. The explosion then goes off and parts of him go everywhere. A canon is then heard followed by the signal that means the games have begun.


	4. The Games Begins

**If you are reading this, REVIEW! I feel like nobody is reading this, so if you are review! **

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

I run quickly into cornucopia and gather several supplies, until Daniel attacks me. He starts to twist my head and I begin to feel real physical pain. I know I'm dying and I feel consent about it. Bella's furious at me and I'd die if it means she'll live. I hear a canon and then another. Three people are dead so far and I'll probably be number four. However Bella then comes and attacks Daniel. He just throws her off of him and twists my head harder. But, Bella is angry and projects a force field around me. He then spreads his wings and flies away. "You should have let him kill me," I tell her. "I won't let you die until I have too," she tells me.

MEREDITH'S POV

Instead of running for supplies I flee. I can't win a fight with any of them. I run down a hill and hear two canons. Two more people are dead. "Wait! We need to stick together," Vlad yells at me. I stop and look back. Should I trust a vampire? Oh wait, he's a half human half vampire. I decide I should for now. I run toward him and ask "Where are Percy and Annabeth?" I ask him. I wonder if it was them two who died. I then see them running down the pyramid with some supplies. "Who were the two who died?" I ask. "Cabel and Clary," Annabeth says. They both scored 7s. "I think we should move into the jungle─" Annabeth says before being cut off by a canon. "Me to. We need to distance ourselves from the others, but if we come across any of the others don't hesitate to kill them," Vlad adds. We then start to move. I see Vlad, Percy, and Annabeth managed to get a dark blue back pack, a couple of swords and axes, and a book. "What's with the book for," I ask. "It seemed odd, out of place obliviously, so I got just in case it was important," Annabeth tells me. I nod. "Who killed Cabel and Clary?" I ask. I feel like I lost out, even though I would've been too scared to get anything. "I did," Annabeth says. Another canon goes off. Followed by a girl's scream and then a canon again. Six people are dead so far. Two of them were killed by Annabeth. At first I thought Vlad was the most dangerous, but know I'm having my doubts. I will be watching out for Annabeth.

TALLY'S POV

I managed to get an orange backpack filled with food, water, a sleeping bag, and hunting knife. Jace managed to get three axes. One was for Clary. "I'm sorry for your lose. I knew you and Clary were a thing," I tell him. "Well brain girl and water boy will get what's coming to them," he says. We walk for a few minutes before coming to river and cooling off. I cry a little about David, but soon get over it. I told myself when the games began to prepare to lose him at any time. I turn around to see Jace being hung by veins. They squeeze his neck tighter and tighter until he's dead. A canon goes off. I scream and feel the veins around my neck. They lift me off the ground and the last thing I see is the beauty of the river in sunset.

JANIE'S POV

"Where the hell did Daniel go!" I ask Luce. "I don't know. We should set camp up. The day's almost over," Luce tells me. I'm tired of everything. My powers, my fate as a dream catcher, and the death of Cabel. And now Daniel is gone. Me and Luce start to build a shelter when he reappears. "Where were you!" I yell at him. "I was flying around the arena and I saw where everyone else is camped at," Daniel tells both of us. "Later tonight I'll go over to the camp and kill them in their sleep," he adds. "Are you sure," Luce asks. "The point of the games is for us to kill each other and that's what we'll do," I say in a serious voice. The lights go up in the sky and I see who else died besides Cabel. Suprisingly, Fang from from 1. Jace from 2. Clary from 2. David from 3. And finally Tally from 3. It looks like 2 and 3 are definitely out of the game. We all fall asleep and I get sucked into Luce's dream. She is watching herself in a mirror. In the mirror is an entirely different Luce. She's dressed like someone in the 50s would. Daniel then appears and they kiss. But right when their lips touch she bursts into flames. The dream changes into Luce being killed by these beautiful people with white eyes. She then appears in front a giant golden gate. The gates open and the people with the white eyes rush inside. A canon goes off and we wake up. I can't see anything but I hear another canon. I then hear Luce's screams and feel like something is touching me. My vision returns and I see the plants move and grab on to us. The plants are pulling us under ground. "Daniel!" Luce screams. He doesn't come. "It's up to us Luce," I say. I manage to free one hand. My hand is inches away from a knife. I then see Ever hand it to me. She and Damen help free us. We run away from the veins as they eat away at our shelter. "Why did you help us," I ask them. "I want to be allies with you," she tells me.

* * *

**I still don't know who to crown the winner, so if you do then review. Please!**


	5. Trust Worthy

HARRY'S POV

"What kind of arrow is this?" Katniss asks me. The arrow's silver and its tip is flat. "Do you think it can kill vampires?" Gale asks me and Hermione. "Maybe, or how about that angel guy," Hermione says. "Well it can't kill or even bruise any animals," Katniss tells us. "It must be supernatural. I wonder if it can hurt immortals," Katniss tells us. "Well I'll keep watch okay," I say. "No I think you should sleep, I'll keep watch for the night," Gale says to me. I don't trust Gale. After watching him spear Fang in the heart, I can sense he's not someone to trust. "No I should do it. You've done enough already," I say to him. "Fine," is all he says. They all go to sleep. I watch the fire and wonder if something bad will happen tonight. In the seventy-fourth hunger games, a huge fire killed most of the tributes. The female district 5 tribute won that one. I hear something above me. I look up to see Daniel holding a knife. He then stabs me in the face. Everything goes black.

HERMIONE'S POV

I wake up from the sound of the cannon. I see Harry dead body and Daniel holding a bloody knife. As he's about to fly off Katniss kills him with the silver arrow. He disappears and a cannon is heard. Harry's body has already been taken away. I start to cry and Katniss tells me to calm down and go back to sleep. "How I am supposed to do that," I tell her. Gale looks mad and says he'll stay up to watch for the rest of the night. I go back to my sleeping bag and cry some more. One of my only friends is gone, and he left me with these two. I can't stay here with them. Gale didn't want to be in alliance and he could kill me now just so he won't be in one anymore. Katniss we'll do anything to get back to her sister, Prim. She did volunteer for her. I feel tired and I'm done crying. I want to sleep, but I won't. I won't give them the chance.

ROSE'S POV

"We need to keep moving," I tell Christian. Ever and Damen tried to kill us, but we managed to escape. Even though it's dark we have to keep moving. Christian made several torches for us. "Can't we take a break? Or are you still scared Ever will kill you?" he says mockingly. "Of course not! I could easily handle Ever. It was you who couldn't handle Damen," I say to him. He laughs. We then hear people coming and hide. "I smell them," a girl says. I think it's Bella. "Me too, do you see anyone," Edward says. "They're over there," Max says. She points toward us. I do the thing any guardian would do. Throw an axe at Bella. It hits her neck and her head falls off. Christian then ignites her body with flames. Edward tackles Christian and begins to pull his head off. A cannon is then heard. Bella's definitely dead. I get a stake I found in the cornucopia and stab Edward in the back. He cries in pain and I get tackled by Max. "Run Rose run," are what Christian last words are. Edward pulls his head off and a cannon is heard. I kick Max off of me and start to run. Edward has already caught up with me. "You dirty little whore," he tells me. "I will make sure your death is especially painful," he spits out. I stab him with another stake and run until I can't anymore. He stopped chasing me anyway. Great, make that two dangerous vampires who want me dead.

ANNABETH'S POV

"This book reveals a lot of info about every tribute," I say to them. "Janie's mother is an alcoholic. Katniss is a skilled hunter and has been since she was 12. Same for Gale. Luce is reborn every time she dies and it involves angels. Vlad is something called the Pravus and it even says─" I say before being interrupted by him. "Why does this stuff matter anyway," Percy asks me. "Will any of these secrets help us?" Vlad says. Vlad has been getting more annoying as his blood stash grows lower. "One will. It's about Ever and Damen," I tell everyone. "Apparently Ever gave Damen a poisoned elixir and now they can never be intimate," I say embarrassingly. "Why do you mean by intimate," Meredith asks. "She means they can't do it," Percy tells her. "And if they do, Damen will die," I tell them. "How does this help us," Vlad says in an annoyingly. "You can control peoples mind, can't you? If you tell her to sleep with him she will," I tell him. "Oh now I get it." Meredith says. "Vlad you need to make Ever sleep with Damen," she tells Vlad. He nods and starts to walk into the forest. "Where's he going," Percy asks me and Meredith. "Where do you think," me and Meredith say in unison.

VLAD'S POV

I start to levitate and look around for Ever. The arena is huge and it's hard to find her. I finally find her and Janie, after looking for hours. I'm exhausted, especially since I'm running low on blood. I concentrate hard to get in her mind and when I do she's thinking about killing me. What a coincidence. I tell her to sleep with Damen. Her thoughts then change to Damen. Wanting him more and more. Her desire for him is growing larger and larger. She leaves Janie and runs toward Damen. She kisses him and she takes him away into the woods. A cannon is heard a few moments later. Looks like Ever will hate me even more.

EVER'S POV

What did I do! I cry about the pain and the anger of losing Damen. Goth Guy will die, even if it's the last thing I'll do. A slow painful death, just to settle the score between us. He will join Haven and Drina on my list of people I've killed. "Where's Daniel─" Luce says before noticing I'm naked. "In shadow land, along with Drina, Roman, and Haven." I mutter. I put my top and shorts back on. "Goth Guy controlled my mind," I tell her. "To kill Daniel," Janie says barely arriving. "You could say that," I tell her. I then receive something from a sponsor. It's an elixir. I drink it and feel my energy come back. Now there is nothing holding me back from winning these games. I will win these games, there's nothing in the world that'll keep me from winning them. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know how you feel," Luce says with tears coming out of her eyes. "What does that stuff do anyway," Janie asks me. "Kills you," I tell her. I walk away from them and I manifest several vicious dogs. I hear Luce's and Janie's screams along with the dog's barks and growls. Two cannons are heard. Everyone else should be a piece of cake to kill. I've already killed everyone I like.

HERMIONE'S POV

The day's over and the sky shows who has died today. Damen from 5 is dead. A picture of Harry appears and my eyes begin to get red. Bella from 8 is gone. Luce from district 9 is dead. Same goes for her angel boyfriend. Christian from 10 is dead too. And that's all of them. I lay on my sleeping bag and drift to sleep. I open my eyes and see a package in front my face. I open it and see my wand. I jump for joy when I hear Katniss say "What's that, Hermione." "A weapon that'll lead to me winning these games," I tell her. I then say a spell that electrocutes Gale. "What are you doing?" Katniss asks me. "Winning, now be a nice girl and die," I tell her. She cradles Gale's body and starts to cry. "He's not dead…yet," I tell her. "Go the hell!" she screams at me. I'm saying a spell that's about to kill both of them, when fall on the floor dead.

KATNISS'S POV

I prepare myself for the pain, but it doesn't appear. Instead I see Rose holding a bloody knife and Hermione dead on the floor. "You didn't have to do that," I tell her. "If I didn't kill her, she would've won the games," Rose says. "Will you kill me now that she's dead," I ask. Gale regains consciousness. "No, especially if I want you two to help me kill Edward," she tells me. "Why don't you kill your self, you are a vampire killer." "He's too powerful. I can't kill him on my own. Christian's dead and Ever and Damen tried to kill me," she tells me. "Ever sure is a nice person," I say sarcastically. "Did you kill Damen," I ask her. "No someone else must have," she says. "You look hungry. What something to eat," I ask. "Hell yeah," she says.

EDWARD'S POV

"Don't do this," Max cries. Her blood smells excellent. I lost all control once Bella died. When Rose killed her. "In order for me to win, you must die." I tell her. "Then do it quick and painless," she says frantically. She then begins to run. I chase her and when she's inches away from my grasp, she takes off into the sky. I yell out of frustration and anger. Why did she have to die mad at me? She was still pissed off at the fact I killed her for countless centuries. We've only been together for a few years and now that our lives seemed perfect, she dies. Rennessme will be raised without a mother. But she will have a father. Her father will return victorious. "Missing your little Bella," a voice says behind me. I turn around to see Ever. She doesn't look like the girl I met in the beginning of the competition. She looks like she changed. She looks… evil. "Why the hell do you care," I snap at her. "You know once Damen died I lost all sympathy for anyone I kill. Ten other people are still alive including you. Once your dead that leaves nine," she tells me. Is she actually threatening me? I can easily snap her neck like a little twig. "Don't underestimate me. Looks can be very misleading. In fact they might even be the cause of your death," she says. "You really piss me off. No wonder why some many targeted you in the beginning," I tell her. Her face looks angry. Then several newborns appear in front of me. They all tackle me and begin to tear me apart. Then they all vanish into thin air. She then pulls out a machine gun and shoots at me. "Those bullets won't do crap," I say to her. "Maybe not, but this sure will," she says when several wolves appear. They begin to run towards me and I prepare for the assault. I grab one and snap its neck. I get another one and throw it away. Several daggers appear on my chest. I pull them all out. I throw them back at Ever and she dodges them barely. Then I see Katniss, Gale, and… Rose. I forget all about Ever and her mutts. I run with all my might towards Rose. I can practically taste her blood in my mouth. She has a stake in her hand. She stabs me in the chest but I push throw the pain. I can't let her win. I grab her neck and pull it closer and closer near my mouth. Katniss stabs me with an arrow but it breaks. I then feel a sharp pain in my back. I get on my knees and Rose hacks my head off.

EVER'S POV

In my hand I hold the sole knife that can kill anyone. It vanishes into thin air. I hear the cannon that signals the death of Edward. I then see my next three targets. Gale, Katniss, and Rose. I then manifest an axe. "How the hell did you do that," Gale asks astonished. "Hey Katniss with my boyfriend dead there's nothing holding me back from killing you. Actually from killing all three of you," I say. "You really think you can kill any of us," Gale says cocky. "Yes, because I know your whole story. Dead father, overworked mother, several young siblings. They all depend on you, if you die they'll die with you," I say to him. Tormenting him with the facts that he knows are true. "Same for you Katniss except your family has a better chance at surviving. And of course Rose. No relatives except her distant mother and that's it," I say. I must sound like a total jerk, but I don't care. About they're feelings or if they live. I just want to win and I will. I then manifest handcuffs on their wrists. "What the hell!" I hear Rose say. "Now I can make this go quick or this could be bloody and painful," I tell them as I raise the axe. "Run!" I hear Rose say. She uses her handcuffs to catch the axe before it hits her. She then pulls it out of my grasp. "Run! If I can take her with handcuffs imagine what I can do with my hands free," she yells at them as they run away. She uses the axe I had to break the cuffs I had on her own. "This should be fun," I say to her. "Fun," she says sarcastically. "I went to a school where they taught us how to fight evil vampires. I'm sure I can handle a California girl," she says. "You think I'm some blonde bimbo," I hiss at her. "Well it's better than be some blood whore," I say to her. "I'll wipe the floor with you," she says angrily. "Try to," I say. She then tackles me. I punch her in the gut, but she hits me in the face. I then manifest a knife and attempt to stab her. "You can't handle me so you need a knife," she says mockingly as she knocks the knife out of my hand. "You think this is the first time I had to fight to the death. This is my fourth time," I tell her before kicking her in the stomach. She then pins me on the ground and starts to punch in the face repeatedly. I then pull her some of her hair out. I push her off of me and grab the knife I had before. I try to slash her but she dodges the attempts. I drop the knife and punch her in the face before she trips me. She tries to stomp on me but I get up. I jump on her and start to choke her. She kicks me off of her. I ignore all the pain. All I want is Rose dead. Then I have eight more to go. But then Rose punches me in my fifth chakra and everything goes away! I'm . . . I'm dead! My fifth chakra has gotten weak since Damen died and now I'm in the shadowland. I'm dead for good, no longer coming back. No more reincarnation.

ROSE'S POV

I punch Ever and then she's gone. A cannon is heard. She must be dead. Damn! Ever did know how to put up a good fight. Here was I thinking she'd be easy kill. No, instead she pulled out my hair and bruised my stomach badly. I walk away from the scene and come across a river. I drink from the river and continue to walk. But then my vision starts to blur. I then see the back of a pale girl walking away. "Hey," I say to her. I run to her and turn her around. It's me. Actually a Strigoi version of myself. She has really pale skin and her eyes are red. She then bites me and dissolves into mist. I run away from her and see the whole arena is covered in white snow. The whole landscape changes from a rainforest into the hills and mountains of Siberia. Then several men surround me and begin to close in on me. They all form a circle around me. Then one of them comes closer towards me. He's revealed to be Dimitri. He is about to bite my neck. Turn me into one of the undead, when I wake up in the rainforest again. The whole thing must have been an illusion. The water was drugged. The capitol really screwed over the tributes. Its nightfall and the faces of the dead appear in the sky. Ever, Hermione, and Edward are all dead. I killed all three of them. Should I go find Katniss and Gale? I don't need their help to kill Edward, since he's dead. I think I should be on my own for the rest of the games. I get up and walk away from where I woke up.

ANNABETH'S POV

I wake up from a sound coming from the forest. It sounds like dried leaves being stepped on. I grab the knife from under my pillow and go towards the sound. "What are you doing," Vlad asks. Her looks sickly pale and extremely skinny. He ran out of blood packets two days ago. "I heard something coming from the forest. I thought I could handle it," I tell him. "Well I don't think you can," he tells me. He is getting bitterer than he was before. "I don't ca─" I say before the veins wrap themselves around my legs. "What the heck," I say out of shock. I cut the veins and run away from the spot I was at. "Meredith! Percy! Wake up!" I yell at them. They automatically jump out of bed, both holding weapons. The veins come from the shadows like snakes. They sound like dead leaves. "The capitol must have messed with the forest!" Percy says. He's right; the capitol likes to torment us for the fun of it. "We need to go to the pyramid, it's the only place the veins won't get to us," I say. "Percy, help me carry Vlad," I say. He can barely walk, let alone run. We both put his arms over our shoulders and head for the pyramid in the center of the arena. The veins are all over the place. They already destroyed are campsite. I look above to see a girl flying. Max. Of course the bird girl would get to the pyramid. We're lucky we decided to camp close to the pyramid. I see the steps up the pyramid and we start to run faster. "Stop it! Please I can't go any faster!" I hear Vlad whine. But I don't care about him. I care about getting to the pyramid. "Ahh!" I hear Percy scream. I see Vlad biting him on the neck. "Run," Percy says before the cannon goes off, signaling his death. "Run Meredith! Run!" I scream as I sprint up the steps. She's already near the top and I'm the middle. And on the bottom is the blood thirsty Vlad. He's letting the thirst take control and wants my blood. I get to the top of the pyramid and see an entrance. I go in it and see a hallway dimly lighted. "Annabeth!" I hear Meredith say. I rush towards and say "We can't let him get us," I say to her. She's hysterical, tears and all. "I know how to ki─" I say before being stunned by the pain coming from my neck. Meredith screams as I realize he's biting me. I grab something from the bag I carried the whole time. I pull out a stake and stab him. He stops biting me and lets out a scream. I kick him off of me and get Meredith. I have one hand on my bleeding neck and the other holding Meredith. The halls are changing directions. The whole pyramid is changing. The architecture is amazing. My dream was to become an architect, but now it's not likely to happen. We get away from Vlad because of the changing halls. I drop on the floor because of the pain and loss of blood. "Here," I say handing her the bag. I then pass her a paper. "How to kill the Pravus," she says reading it. "The capitol knows everything. Perform the ritual and kill him. You deserve to win," I say to her with blood coming out my mouth. She's crying and I understand why. It's hard to see her friends being bitten by your ex-boyfriend. I then just black out and never wake up.

MEREDITH'S POV

The cannon goes off. She's dead and so is Percy. I grab the bag and walk away as the walls change. I look through the bag and see a silver cross and garlic salt. I look at the paper and see a picture of a circle with a cross in the middle. The paper reads_ "The Pravus must enter the holy circle and have blood of a life they took away."_ I stop at a circular room and draw a circle with some chalk I found in the bag. I draw a spiral and in the middle is the silver cross. I pour holy water, which also was in the bag, on the cross. I then draw a big circle around the spiral with garlic salt. There's another silver stake in the bag. I cover it with holy water and garlic salt. "You can't kill the pravus," he says in back of me. I turn around to face him. His mouth is covered with blood. "Stay back! I'll kill you! I swear!" I say shaking. I hold the stake in front of me for self defense. He looks at the circle and the cross and laughs. "You think you can kill me with garlic and a cross? Really!" he says. "I know I can," I say. He's about to enter the circle but then he backs off. "Is the big bad pravus scared," I say mockingly. He then steps inside the circle and nothing happens. "See you can't kill me," he says. But then he tries to get out of the circle, but can't. "What the hell!" he yells. The garlic salt then begins to glow a bright white. The spiral then glows a bright red. The cross glows a bright yellow. All the colors are blinding me. I then run away and hear his screams. "JUST KILL ME NOW!" he screams. His screams grow louder and louder. They also become more foul and crude. I keep running and hoping he won't get out. But part of me is happy he's suffering and will continue to suffer until he dies. But his screams never go away. He continues to scream for hours and hours. I guess the pravus never does die.

MAX'S POV

I drink what's left of the water I have in my bottle. It feels like I've been wandering these halls for days, when it's only been a few hours. Some guy is screaming horribly. Who ever is doing that to him should just put him out of his misery. I walk through the halls and I don't get it. Were we put here just to starve or what? A bright light is coming from the hallway I'm heading for. Instead I turn back, because the screaming is also coming from there. I go back from where I came, only to come face to face with Gale and Katniss. He's holding a knife and she's got her bow ready for a kill. I kick the knife out of Gale's hand and dodge the arrow. I then slap Katniss and punch Gale. I grab Gale's head and hit him in the head against the wall until he's knocked unconscious. Katniss got her bow ready and shot it. It nearly hits me and I tackle her. She grabs me and pushes me on the ground. She then kicks me. She tries to kick me again but I grab her leg and trip her. I get on top of her and punch her in the face. She gets out a knife from her pocket and is about to stab me when I get off of her. She slashes my leg. I grab her leg and drag her towards the halls until I find what I'm looking for, a flight of stairs. I push her down them. Then I get an arrow and right when I'm about to stab her, I feel it. I look at my chest and see the arrow. I turn around and see Gale with the bow. I pull out the arrow and just drop on the floor lifeless. I'm not dead but I just don't want to move. Katniss then grabs a knife and slashes my neck.

GALE'S POV

The cannon goes off and we walk away from Max's corpse. "That just leaves Meredith and Rose," Katniss says. "What about Vlad," I say. His screams are still going. "He's practically dead," she says. "Well who do you want to go after next? Meredith or Ro─" I say before the blood fills my mouth. I look at my throat and see the blade. I then drop on my knees and drop on the floor. The last thing I see is Katniss's shoes.

KATNISS'S POV

I hear the cannon. He's dead. Rose is using his shirt to wipe his blood off the blade. "Sorry Kat, but it had to be done, "she says. "I will do horrible things to you and make you regret everything you did," I say. "For goodness sake Kat, Meredith can hide really well. I was looking for her when I found you two," she says. "And you killed him. Why not me? I had the highest score besides you and Max. I was the bigger threat," I tell her. "Yeah but he was closer and his neck was open," she says. "Now are we going to battle to death or what?" she says sarcastically. "Cause I've already have yesterday. Remember Ever," she says. I then punch her in the face and grab the knife out of her hands. I stab her in the leg and she punches me in the nose. I can feel blood but I don't care. We're about to kill each other and I'm not going to let this be easy for her. I grab her hair and force her head into the wall. She grabs my throat and squeezes hard. It's hard for me to breathe, so I stomp on her foot. She let's go of my throat long enough for me to punch her in the gut. "This is a walk in the park compared to what I've been through," Rose says. She then pushes away from her. She grabs the knife she used to kill Gale with. I won't let her kill me. I run towards her and kick her in the stabbed area of her leg. She tries to stab me but I knock the knife out of her grasp. She punches me in the face and then grabs my hair and pushes me hard. I fall on the floor and she starts to kick me. I'm in a lot of pain, but I won't let her kill me. She stops kicking me only to grab a knife. "Sorry I have to do this, but it has to be done" She says. "I won't let you win," I say to her. "Well it's not up to you," she says. She comes closer holding the blade ready for the kill. I can't let her kill me. I stand up and run right at her. I keep her hand with the knife away from me. I push her at the wall. I run back to Gale's corpse and get his bow and arrow. I get it and prepare to kill Rose. She's gone. I walk away and keep the bow ready for anyone. Whoever was screaming has stopped. I keep walking until I need a rest. The walls are changing again. How am I supposed to kill the other two people? At least the arena kept still. No, here everything moves. Now there are only three of us and we can't find each other. I ran out of water a while ago. Should I just stay here and let everyone else starve or dehydrate. What if they have water? Either way I'm screwed. Maybe I should I've let Rose kill me. It would've been better to die quick than die a slow and very painful death. I've had to face starvation before and now I'm going to again. Except this time there's no Peeta to help me. I'm alone and will die alone. I then hear footsteps. I look and see Meredith with blood coming from her shoulder. She collapses on the floor and I hear the sound of the cannon. It's me against whoever killed her. And then the most hideous person I've ever seen comes walking. His face is incredibly burnt. You can see some of his bones because his skin was burned off. I shoot an arrow right into his heart and he laughs. "You have to do better to kill the Pravus."

* * *

I'm going to make one more chapter and then that's it! I wanted to make the story longer, but nobody reviewed so I just made a really long chapter to set up the end. Hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW! Please! Literally I won't to know if you liked it or hated it.


	6. Rose vs Katniss

**Ok I lied, there will be one more chapter. This chapter is short but it leads to the big battle betwenn two of the characters. I don't own of these books or their charcters.**

* * *

VLAD'S POV

I could see the fear in Katniss's eyes. She gets up and starts to run. I walk after her because I'm in to much pain to walk. Then Rose kicks me in the back. I tumble forward and turn around to face her. "Hey look its Rose, the Vampire Slayer," I say to her. "No you're dead wrong. I'm a guardian," she says. She gets out a stake and stabs me in the chest. "How many times to I have to tell people! I can't die," I say mockingly. "Well just because you can't die doesn't mean you'll win," she says. I pull the stake out of my chest and come closer to her, the stake still in my hand. She then comes running towards me. I try to stab her, but she jumps on me and slams my head on the wall. "Look the capitol won't want a hideous burnt victim as their victor. They prefer people who know how to kill and look good while doing it," she says while she slams my head to the wall over and over again. It hurts but I'll live. She then stabs me in the neck and the ground starts to shake. She gets off of me and runs away. I get up and walk. Then the ceiling comes crashing down on me and I hear a cannon. I'm stuck underneath piles of stone. I can't move. Someone else must have died. "You killed Gale!" I hear Katniss scream. "Now it's your turn," I hear Rose yell out. Oh god! Everyone watching thinks I'm dead. The capitol didn't want me to win so they faked my death. I begin to scream, but the doorway out of this room is blocked by rubble. They can't hear me. I'll spend most of my existence in here. I'd rather be dead.

ROSE'S POV

"You killed Gale!" Katniss screams at me. "Now it's your turn," I yell back. I grab her and push her towards the wall. I grab her throat and begin to squeeze tight. I have to kill her and then I can return to my old life. Wait, my life will never be the same. If I kill her then I'll be celebrity. I won't be Lissa's guardian. Then Katniss kicks my gut and punches my face. I tackle her and start to punch her nonstop. She punches my nose and blood is everywhere. She runs away and gets her bow and arrow. She's got one left. She aims it at me, pulls the string, and then lets go. I jump out of the way but not in time. I get hit the leg. Great, now I got two leg wounds. I pull the arrow out and get up. She looks angry. She then just runs toward me. I have an arrow in my hand and she has a stake in her hand. This ends here. The victor will be the one who survives. The loser is the one who dies.

* * *

**Who do you think should win? Katniss vs Rose? Please Review and tell me! I need to now some people are reading this story!**


	7. Katniss vs Rose: The Final Battle

**I really hate how this story ends, so if anyone wants me to continue REVIEW! I don't own of these charcters or books. **

* * *

KATNISS'S POV

I punch Rose in the face and she pulls my hair. I trip her and she falls down. I start to kick her in the gut. I'm about to stake her when she stabs my leg with my arrow and I back off her. She kicks my face and I fall on the floor. She grabs the arrow she stabbed me with and tries to hit me with it. I start back away crawling. She hops onto of me and hits my head on the floor. I grab her hair and start to pull. She gets off of me and I grab my arrow. I use it as a spear and it hits her in the arm. She pulls it out and beats me with it. She scratches me with the tip and I start to bleed. God, theirs blood everywhere. On the floors and the walls. I pick Rose up and smash her into a wall. She kicks my chins starts to choke my again. I force her arms off my throat and push her into a wall. She kicks my chest and I'm forced into one of the walls. She slabs me and I punch her throat. We can't keep fighting like this forever. We come across a flight of a stair and she tries to push me down them. I fall down, but I manage to pull her down with me. We both fall down them. "Just die! You have nothing to live for anyway," I say to her. That sounded really harsh. She gets up and kicks me in the face. I am forced up by the blow. I kick her in the side and she falls down. I grab her head and use my knee to kick her. I slab her and she passes out. I grab her throat and squeeze. She wakes up and punches my eye. I let go of her throat and cover my eye. She tackles me and we begin to wrestle on the floor. Rose is looking up the stairs. I look to see what's up there and I see it. The stake I had. She begins to climb up the stairs. I grab her feet and pull her down. I then punch her. I crawl up them and she catches up with me. She pushes me down and I fall down. I can see her all the way on top. With all the strength I've got left, I run up the stairs and tackle her before she can grab the stake. It's only inches away from both of our grasps. I manage to get and she starts to climb down. I stand up and chase her. When she gets to the bottom she gets up and tries to kick the stake out of my hands. I don't let it go and I stab her in the shoulder. She screams and falls down. She passes out again. I don't hear a cannon shot. I lift the stake to end the games when she opens her eyes. She kicks my chest and I drop back. I see the stake has slid to the end of the hall. The walls about to change again. I run to get it and see Rose already has. She then stabs it into my head.

ROSE'S POV

The cannon goes off. I won the hunger games. All of a sudden a door emerges from the wall. I open it and see it's an elevator. I go inside and pass out. When I open my eyes I see a capitol doctor. "Where I am?" I ask. "You're at a hospital. You won," he says. I close my eyes again, with a smile on my face, and sleep. When I wake up again I don't feel any pain. "You can go now," the doctor from before says. I get up from my bed and see clothes on the drawer next my bed. I put them on and leave the hospital to see several paparazzi. Several avoxes lead me to my limo. The one who opens the door for me is Vlad, only he's been through a lot of surgery. He looks pissed off at me. I enter the limo and see Lissa and Alexandria my mentor. "It's so nice to see you!" Lissa shouts at me. We hug and the limo pulls over at studio. The door opens and I step out. The limo drives off and I go inside the studio, going through several obnoxious paparazzi. I have to give one last interview before I can go back home. "Rose who did you think was your biggest competition?" Caesar asks me. "I thought it was Katniss," I say to him. "And wow was she competition! You know your fight was one of the must tense ever seen. Usually they kill each other quickly, but no you two when hand to hand," he says. He's so annoying! I really want to punch him. "I think it's going to take a while to top that fight," I say to him. "Now next year we have something special planned. Not the arena, but the tributes," he says. "What?" I ask confused. "You're going to have to wait 'til next year. Everyone goodnight!" he yells.

* * *

**And that is how the story comes to close. It was my first story here, but definately not my last! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
